Pirates of the Sea
by souleaterfangal123
Summary: Pirate AU! NEW SUMMERY! When Maka chooses to climb aboard a pirate ship, she meets a wacky group of friends that gladly welcome her, and she can't help but feel drawn to a certain red-eyed, white-haired captain. Not only that, but when she starts to experience a lot of troubles, will she be able to make it through them all? SoMa, rated T for swearing! Please review!
1. Introductions

**AN: Hey guys! i'm back and guess what?! I might be getting the lead role in a school play we are doing! It's called Pirates! the Musical, and the lead role is the stowaway who wants to be a pirate too! and since I am now pumped and wanting to write something with pirates, this was born! please review and tell me what you think! -souleaterfangal123**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, would I really be here right now?_**

**_Chapter One- Introductions_****_ Soul's POV_**

"Captain Soul! Your dinner's ready!"

"Be there in a sec!" I replied.

"GIRAFFE!"

"I COMMAND YOU TO BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD!"

"LIZ! YOUR EYEBROWS ARE NOT SYMMETRICAL!"

"WHO CARES?"

I let out a sigh as I walked towards my room as I let my crewmates shouts fill my ears. I opened my doors to see Tsubaki putting down a tray of noodles on my desk.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem captain." Tsubaki answered, clearly happy for being thanked.

"You are dismissed."

"Yes sir."

I sigh and sit down to eat my supper. I looked up to a map pinned on my beige walls. My eyes were drawn to the giant X mark.

"It's not cool to keep a captain and his crew searching for so long you know."

I said to no one in particular. I looked at my un-touched bowl of the steaming noodles. I looked out of my window, eating the noodle goodness. I seen waves, waves, and more waves. We had just set sail under orders of Lord Death, the world's best known pirate, to find this treasure that apparently is protected by a strong kishin, what ever that is. And he selected only the best pirates to set sail, and lucky me, I got to be captain.

"BLACKSTAR! YOUR OUTFIT IS ASYMMETRICAL!"

"WELL YOUR HAIR IS UNSYMMETRICAL"

"YOUR RIGHT! I AM WORTHLESS GARBAGE! WORTHLESS, ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!"

Oh boy, this is going to be a long sail.

...

...

...

So not cool.

* * *

**_Maka's POV_**

Ok, lets just get some things straight. I am not some kind of bad guy for hiding on a ship. A pirate ship to be exact. And I am not spying on them, I and simply researching on how to be a pirate, Ok?

"BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR GOD! I DEMAND YOU TO!"

"GIRAFFE, GIRAFFE, GIRAFFES!"

"THE FLAGS ARE PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!"

This is a pirate crew? Weird. Oh well, a pirate is a pirate, right? Right. My parents frowned upon me for being a pirate, but  
I didn't care. I always wanted to be part of a pirate crew, and I still do. But this is ridiculous! This crew goes against everything I researched! I closed the loose floorboard that I was peeking through. It was so easy to get on, that i'm starting to second guess this team. All I had to do was sneak up the steps, well, I basically walked up on them since everyone aboard was doing weird stuff. The blue-headed monkey was screaming about how awesome he was to the poor chef with long black hair, and the blonde was yelling about giraffes to an older looking version of her. And the black-headed symmetry dude was fixing the sails to make them symmetrical he said. And I have no idea where the captain was. I looked around me. I was at the floor under the deck. There were barrels full of food i'm assuming, ropes, clothes, and other pirate necessities.

"BLACKSTAR! GET DOWN, YOUR GOING TO HURT YOURSELF!"

"HA, THAT'S A GOOD ONE TSUBAKI! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR CAN NEVER GET HURT!"

_THUD._

"BLACKSTAR! ARE YOU OK?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? YOUR GOD HAS NEVER BEEN BETTER!"

This is going to be a long sail.

...

...

...

...

Good thing I brought my books.

**AN: So? How was it? Please review! souleaterfangal is out!**


	2. A Stowaway is on Board? !

**AN: Great news, great news, great news! I got the part of the stowaway! It is the main part and it comes with singing solos and a lot of lines! I'm soooo happy! well, enough of my babbling, and lets get on with the story!**

_Chapter 2: A Stowaway is on Board?!_

_**Soul's POV**_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I cracked open my eyes only to squint from the sun. I stretched but then...

_THUD._

'What the hell?' I thought. I was on the floor staring at the ceiling. I stood up as I looked at my tipped over chair. Guess I fell asleep at my desk. Nice, just what I needed. A stiff back. I stretched and sighed when I heard a crack of my back.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Captain Soul? It's Tsubaki. We got a problem here."

"What is it?" came my reply as I struggled with putting on my pants and shirt at the same time.

"Well, it seems as if we had an extra passenger."

"Someone we know?"

"No captain. It's a stowaway."

I swung my door open as I came face to face with Tsubaki.

"A stowaway?"

"Yes captain."

"Where is he?"

"She, actually. She was sleeping in the belly of our ship when Liz, Kid and I came to get our clothes, as that is our storage room when we found her."

"Did you tie her up?"

"Yes."

"Let me see her."

"Yes captain. This way."

Tsubaki led me through a secret passage to the ship's belly. In the shadows I seen a figure in the shadows who was recently trying to get BlackStar to shut up about yelling about how awesome he is. Not a chance.

"The captain is here to talk to the girl." Tsubaki said, making my crew mates look at me.

"Liz, light this place up with candles or hand me a flashlight or something please, it's so dark in here you would think someone died." I said.

"Right away, Soul the captain!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Soul sir sir!"

"Urgg! Fine! captain is fine! sheesh!"

I here a click and close my eyes from the sudden brightness of the room. I re-open my blood red eyes and look to the figure tied in the chair.

...

...

...

"Why is there a little kid on my ship?"

* * *

**_Maka's POV_**

I woke up with a start. I opened my eyes to a girl with indigo eyes staring at me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled as I jumped like three feet in the air.

She called out to two people at the other side of the room.

"Kid? Liz? We have a stowaway on board."

"WHAT?" screamed the blonde, obviously surprised.

"SHE IS PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!"

Oh, so this was the symmetry guy.

"Um, sorry bout this." Said the indigo eyed girl.

"Bout what?"

The next thing I realized was that she was holding a cloth to my face. I breated and felt woozy, then I fell asleep once again.

...

...

...

...

"Is she dead?" A girlish voice said, followed by out of control laughter.

"OF COURSE SHE CAN'T BE DEAD PATTY! NOT WHEN HER GOD IS HERE!" A loud voice screamed.

"Shhh, Tsubaki should be back soon with the captain!" said a different feminine voice.

"And she is not dead, she's sleeping!" Said another voice.

"No, actually, i'm not sleeping, thanks to your loud talking." I said to the figures in the shadows.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that."

I recognized the voice of the symmetry dude. I tried to move my hands but couldn't. I was tyed to a chair. A fricken chair!

"HAHAHA! MY GODLY POWERS BROUGHT HER TO LIFE!"

"Can you shut up?" I said, getting annoyed by this guy already.

"YOUR LUCKY THAT YOU GOT BLESSED WITH MEETING ME!"

Sadly, he didn't shut up. I kept telling him to shut up repeatedly as he ignored me while rambling on about how godly he is.

"The captain is here to talk to the girl." A new voice said. The voice belonged to the indigo eyed girl. Tsubaki I think it was. I looked at the two new figures.

"Liz, light this place up with candles or hand me a flashlight or something please, it's so dark in here you would think someone died." A male voice said, coming from the second figure standing beside Tsubaki. One of the figures in front of me stood up and walked. I am guessing it was the girl named Liz.

"Right away, Soul the captain!" Liz said as she walked past the two figures.

"Stop calling me that!" said mystery figure.

"Yes sir, Mr. Soul sir sir!"

"Urgg! Fine! captain is fine! sheesh!"

I heard a click as light flooded the room. I quickly closed my eyes then reopened them. I looked to the two figures. It was the indigo eyed girl, standing next to a male with shocking white hair and wine red eyes. He looked at me and I looked down quickly. I think that was the captain, and i'm not going to lie, he was pretty good looking.

...

...

...

A long silence stretched till,

"Why is there a little kid on my ship?"

What the hell did he just say?!

**AN: Well? how was it? Please review and check out my community called "soul and maka fanfics"! And thanks for reviewing, favouriting and following!**


	3. The Deciding

**AN: Hello my fellow readers! For those of you who take time to read my notes, I have a surprise for you! Ready? *Drum roll* The first 3 reviewers will get their own one-shot dedicated to them from me! You just write a normal review, and I will message you if you were one of the first 3! But, to make one thing clear, I DO NOT DO LEMONS. Ok? And if you are one of the 3, then you can select the couple, genre, and just a brief idea of what you want, but I might just add my own twist to it! Thanks! And I might just have more surprises for you in the chapters later on! Now, without further ado, I present chapter 3!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, As I am to cool for it... actually, it's to cool for me..._**

**_Chapter 3- The Deciding_****_ Maka's POV_**

Did...did he just call me a little kid?...

"What the hell?" I said to him. Like seriously, I know i don't have as much...you know what, than the other girls, but I don't look that much like a little kid!

"Whoa, pretty strong vocabulary you got there... why is a kid like you using that language?" The captain, Soul I believe, said to me, looking at me with his unique red eyes.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE KID! I AM 16 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I snapped. I swear, if I wasn't tied to this freaking chair, i would totally wring my dainty hands around his stupid neck!

"Ok, sheesh. Name?" He asked me, curiosity flashing in his eyes.

"Does it really matter?" I asked flatly.

"Actually, yes it does." He answered, tone just as flat as mine.

I sighed. "Maka."

"Maka what?" He said. If I knew that he was going to be this annoying, than I would have went on a different ship.

"Maka Albarn. Happy?" I said, looking at his sharp teeth when he did a smirk. I like his smirk. The heck? Why am I thinking about that?

"Yo, did you hear me?" he asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Eh?" Was my brilliant reply.

"I said, why are you here?"

"Well, I am kind of tied to a chair, so I have no choice but to be here."

"No, I met why are you on my ship?"

"Maybe cause I feel like it."

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

"Well, deal with it."

A long silence stretched with me looking at my shoes and Soul looking at me, deciding what he should do.

...

...

...

"Hey Soul?" I asked looking around me.

"Correction, it's Captain Soul."

"Whatever. Anyway, where's your crew?"

"Huh?" We looked at the now empty room.

"They probably went up to the deck, those guys can be like spies sometimes." He said, noticing that his crew was not there right now.

I decided to let it go. "So, what are you gonna do with me?" I asked. I knew I was in for some type of trouble.

"I think that I will call Lord Death, he can decide what to do with you."

"Lord Death? What is he, a grim reaper or something?"

"Actually, yes he is."

...

...

...

...

what the heck?

* * *

**_Soul's POV_**

Man, this girl, Maka's her name, is so stubborn! I was leading her to the deck, her still having her wrists tied behind her. We were going to contact Lord Death, the pirate leader, to decide what should be done with her in my room. I mean, she has to have some sort of punishment for sneaking on deck, right? right. I opened my door and went straight to my mirror. I breathed on the glass and muttered as I wrote the numbers on the glass.

"42-42-564, when ever you want to knock on a pirate's door."

I looked at the rings in the mirror, as it reminded me of water rings.

"Hello, hello, hello!"

"Yo, it's Soul, Lord Death."

"Well, hello there Soul! how's it hanging?"

I didn't even have to look back to know that Maka was confused as heck right now.

"Well, it seems as if we have found a stowaway on our ship."

"I know."

If he knew, than what was the use?

"Anyway, what do you reckon we do with her?"

"After much thinking, researching, and tea-drinking, I see that she has a very good record, a very big interest in becoming a pirate, and a rough past."

"So?" I asked.

"I have come to the conclusion that she will be joining your crew."

I look at him with my 'are-you-serious?' face. He didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I must go now. Tootles!~" He said in a not-normal voice. I look back to Maka to see that she was confused as hell now.

...

...

...

Then, we both said in unison,

"What the hell?"

**AN: So, there you have it, chappie number 3! Now, if you are one of the first 3 reviewers, (Guests not included, sorry!) Than you will get your very own one-shot! You write a normal review, and I message you if you were one of the three with details about what you need to do and what i'll do if you didn't understand! Well, hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! souleaterfangal123 is out! :)**


	4. Meet the Crew!

**AN: Hello! souleaterfangal123 here! I am sorry about the late update, but I have been pretty busy lately! but anyway, there is only a couple weeks left to the play, and I am sooo nervous! But you guys didn't come to listen to me rambling, so here's chapter 4! (WOW! Chapter 4 already!)**

**_Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own, so please don't sue!_**

**_Recently on Pirates of the Sea... (Soul's POV)_**

I looked at the rings in the mirror, as it reminded me of water rings.

"Hello, hello, hello!"

"Yo, it's Soul, Lord Death."

"Well, hello there Soul! how's it hanging?"

I didn't even have to look back to know that Maka was confused as heck right now.

"Well, it seems as if we have found a stowaway on our ship."

"I know."

If he knew, than what was the use?

"Anyway, what do you reckon we do with her?"

"After much thinking, researching, and tea-drinking, I see that she has a very good record, a very big interest in becoming a pirate, and a rough past."

"So?" I asked.

"I have come to the conclusion that she will be joining your crew."

I look at him with my 'are-you-serious?' face. He didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I must go now. Tootles!~" He said in a not-normal voice. I look back to Maka to see that she was confused as hell now.

...

...

...

Then, we both said in unison,

"What the hell?"

**_Maka's POV_**

_'Well, that was easy. Who knew that I would become a pirate just like that? Not me, that was for sure...'_ I thought, watching as my now new captain stared at the mirror with a dumb-struck look.

...

...

...

...

"What. the. hell?!" He asked to no one, turning to look at me. Even though with the tone of voice he was talking to himself, but I decided to reply anyway.

"Not my fault he thinks that I should join!" I replied, swinging my legs and tilted my head, looking like a little kid.

"Whatever. Let's just tell my crew. Uggh. So not cool." He whined, turning around and walking through the door.

"Hey. Hey, HEY! Wait up!" I said to his shadow, getting off his bed. _'I wonder how the crew will act when they find out that I will be joining them..' _I thought, not realizing that I was on the deck and that Soul's crew was looking at me strangely.

"ATTENTION!" Soul yelled, everyone turning to look at him, including me.

"Everyone, meet Maka. Maka, will you come here? Now?" He said. Everyone parted as I walked up to where he was standing.

"We all know that she is a stowaway, but under rules of Lord Death, she will be joining our crew. It would be much appreciated if you introduced yourselves, and after that, I would like all the girls to show her around. Thank you." He said, retreating to his room. I don't know why, but I wanted him to stay with me.

"Hi, I'm Tsubaki!" A girl said, making me tear my eyes away from the captain's retreating back. I seen a tall girl with a nice body. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, and she was wearing a brown dress with a slit at the side, and she had pale skin, but it brought out her kind indigo eyes more.

"Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid. And have I ever mentioned that you are symmetrical?" I looked at him. So this was the symmetry dude. I never got a good look at him, but he looked a little different. He had three white stripes on one side of his head, none on the other. He wore a tux, not really that great of a pirate outfit for sailing, but he had golden orbed eyes, and his skin was slightly pale.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! HAHAHA!" Oh, it was this guy. He hair in a star shape, and it was blue. He had turquoise eyes, and a his shoulder. He was pretty tan and i'm not gonna lie, he has muscles. But I could still probably beat him.

"I'm Liz, and this is my sister-"

"GIRAFFES!"

"-Patty."

The two girls both had blonde hair and blue eyes. The shorter one had her hair cut to just above her shoulder, and her eyes twinkled with innocence. The older looking one had her hair past her shoulders, and her eyes shone with maturity.

"Nice too meet you all!" I said, looking at my new crew mates. And that was no lie, except for the guy named BlackStar, but besides that, I think that I am going to be just fine on this trip that I just happened to stumble upon.

"HAHA! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!"

"MAKA-"

"What the hell?"

"CHOP!" All better. Now, as I was saying, I think I am going to be just fine here.

**AN: Another chapter done! Sorry its so short though! Please review, favourite, follow, whatever! souleaterfangal123 is out!~**


	5. Battle At Sea

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back, and thank you for all the reviews! they mean a lot to me! And thank you to all the people who wished me luck on the play as well! And if I didn't reply to your review, I can assure you that I seen them, and it makes me feel super ecstatic! Oh! and also, ANOTHER SURPRISE! Since this is chapter 5, I will be answering some questions you might have for me! You just write your review, ask your question, and I will answer it in the next chapter! Now, without further ado, Chapter 5!**

**_Disclaimer: I do own Soul Eater. I am also a giant blue whale that likes to eat cheese and crackers and that has a knack for sherades._**

**_Maka's POV_**

"And over here is where we place our extra weapons-" Liz said, pointing to a small door that you would have to crouch to get through.

"AND MY GIRAFFES!~" The youngest pirate said, swinging her toy giraffe around while smiling.

"And here is the crew's rooms, we have an extra one so you can take that room, and then-" Tsubaki stated, pointing to another door that led to a small hallway with 7 doors.

"...My nails need to be repainted..." The older Thompson sister said, examining her pink nails.

"Anyway! Over here is the hatch to the deck below, which is where we store our clothes, toiletries, and other necessities-" Tsubaki pointed to a silver hatch.

"And also where we found our very first stowaway." Liz teased, looking at me with a content smile.

"Ya...Hehe?" I nervously laughed, looking at her.

"And then the other doors all have signs on them so you should be able to determine what they are used for." Tsubaki said, looking at me to see if I was following.

"OK! Can I say one thing though?" I asked, looking everywhere.

"But of course!"

"Sure."

"GIRAFFE NECKS!"

"Why are you guys sailing? You must be on a mission or something, since I have never heard of any pirates sailing for pleasure." I asked, glancing at all of them.

Tsubaki was the one to answer me.

"Well, we have a leader named Lord Death, you seen him in the mirror, and we were sent to find a treasure on an island, but it is well guarded by a kishin, whatever those are. Lord Death told us that we would probably run into some of them on our way there, but our course has been clear so far. The kishin that is guarding the treasure is incredibly strong, so I am actually quite happy that we have a new addition to the crew to help us out." She smiled at me, then continued. "So far, we are still searching for the island, and we are still trying to get settled, as our journey still has about a length of 2 months, since we still need to figure out our battle plan. Since charging at this 'kishin' without any strategies or a plan would be just like suicide."

They looked at me while I was processing this new found information.

"Ok, I got it. What should I do first?" I asked, expecting some chores or to assist someone in doing something.

"Right now, you can just walk around and get used to the ship!" Liz said.

"Could one of you come with me?" I asked. I really didn't want to get lost on the ship on my first day.

"I will!" Tsubaki said, looking at me cheerfully.

"Well, me 'n Patty-"

"Patty and I." I corrected Liz.

"Who cares! Anyway, _Patty and I_ will be in our room if you need us!" Liz said, making a peace sign, Patty copying her.

Me and Tsubaki walked the opposite way of Liz and Patty. We walked around for a bit, examining rooms and doors, when suddenly Tsubaki said to me,

"When you hear the alarm, we have to go to the main deck. The alarm usually sounds when another ship is approaching us."

"Alright." I said. Then, from the deck I could hear BlackStar saying "SHIP! SHIP! SHIP!"

"What's that?" I asked Tsubaki, curious about the strange calling.

"The alarm!" She said, looking over her shoulder as she ran to the main deck. I started running after her. When we reached the deck, I seen BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, and Soul all together looking over the rail to something in the distance.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, tapping Soul on the shoulder. He turned to look at me, looking me over.

"You need armour, and a weapon." He stated, pulling me into the room with the weapons. He handed me a bronze chest plate to put under my shirt, a pair of black pirate boots, a pair of white gloves, and a sword, with a pistol for emergency use. He then left me in there, leaving me to my own devices, closing the door behind him to get changed. I took off my shirt and placed the chest-plate over my undershirt. I put on my blue shirt again, took off my shoes and replaced them with the pirate boots, slipped on the gloves, and I was trying to figure out how to hold the sword and the gun. I never really used a sword, but this was an emergency, and I am a fast learner. I then noticed a belt with slots to hold your weapons and other necessities. I grabbed it, buckled it on, put the sword in the side. I then tucked the gun in my right boot, so it wouldn't fall out.

I then opened up the door and walked out, seeing that everyone else was also wearing battle gear too. I could now see a ship, and it wasn't more than 50 meters away.

"Get ready! We are going to board their ship!" Soul said, as he ran and literally jumped into the water, swam over to the ship, and climbed the ladder the ship had hanging on its side. I watched as he fought with one hand, pulling the people that tried to push him off. He threw a couple over by their collars, and some he knocked out so they fell over. He finally climbed up the ladder and made it on the ship. He then whistled a 8 tune note, fighting with his sword. I watched as the whistle was like an on switch, as our crew jumped over and joined him on the ship. It was then me and the grinning BlackStar, who grabbed my hand and jumped into the water, me coming after him. He grinned as he swam to the ship saying;

"That's payback for the 'Makachop', tiny tits!"

I then followed him, brushing off his comment. I had a goal in mind, and BlackStar was not going to affect it. I _needed_ to help Soul! I mean, the crew!

I climbed up the ladder and seen Soul fighting a lady with light brown hair that was short in the back but two long strands tied together. She had hazel eyes and a black dress with a hood. I also noted that she had two snake tattoos running up her arm.

BlackStar fighting a hairy man with two unmatched eyes, fake fangs, and covered in tattoos.

Kid was fighting a girl who looked something like a frog, and she had long, silver hair.

The girls were fighting the rest of the crew together, which left the girl- or boy, standing not even 5 meters away from me. He was grabbing his arm, as his grey eyes evaluated the situation. He had chopped pink hair, and he looked worried. I pulled out my sword and waiter for him to make the first move. I then heard the lady that Soul was fighting say "Crona, get her." And with that, Crona was his name, looked at me with a maniacal smile, and a black thing emerged from her back. The figure looked alive, as they both looked at me crazily. And with that, the pink haired dude whipped out his sword and charged at me.

* * *

**AN: LONG CHAPTER! And yay! Crona makes an apperance! And for the questions, as I said already, you write your reveiw and then you ask me something you want to know, but it just can't be personal, like my last name or something. I can give you my first name though, age, ect. Please review! souleaterfangal123 is outie!~**


	6. Protection

**AN: Hey guys! souleaterfangal123 here, with another chappie for 'Pirates of the Sea'! And thank you to those who asked me questions. I am now gonna answer them!**

**jksdragon1- What's your favourite color?**

**My favourite color is a shade of red that almost looks like the color of dried blood. Yeah, I know, I am a weird chick :-)**

**WHAT? Only one question? Oh well, I guess you guys can ask more again, and I will answer them next chapter! **

**Now, Chapter 6! And thank you to GigiandMad for the idea of Maka getting attached to the gloves, that is defiantly happening!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, now will you excuse me, but I have to get bowserrr88 to stop strangling Medusa, as she is important for this story. * walks up to bowserrr88 and tells him chapter 6 is up* bowserrr88: YIPPEE! *lets go of Medusa and sits at computer reading*_**

* * *

**_Maka's POV_**

"Awww shit." Was the last thing I could say before Crona charged me and started to go all ape shit on me. He attempted to slash me right at my stomach, but to bad I took gymnastics. We were fighting, and the sounds of swords on swords echoed through the ship. Crona and I were making an X with our swords, when I asked

"Who are you?" He surprised me by answering,

"I've never talked to a girl before. I don't know how to handle it! Ragnorak!'" I looked to the black body coming out of this dudes back. Next thing I know, the black blob pulls out a sword and starts fighting me too!

I kicked Crona in the stomach, making him fly into a stack of crates. I relaxed for a second when he got up and stated "There are stars and planets floating around me. I don't think I could handle astronomy right now!"

Like seriously, this dude is freaking me out! He charged again, and our swords clashed together so hard that both of them went flying. I was about to grab the gun in my boot when Ragnorak, I think it was called, gave Crona his sword. He charged at me, and I froze, closing my eyes, waiting for the pain. When none came, I opened my eyes and gasped.

There, in front of me, was Soul, arms spread protectively outwards, and his blood everywhere. I screamed and my legs gave out when he fell. I caught him, and was holding his body close to me. I was freaking out. I looked to Crona, who was just standing there watching the scene. I looked back to my captain, who's face was paling from the loss of blood. I don't know why, but even though I just met him, it feels like my heart is shattered. Next thing I know, Crona charges again, raising the sword ready to attack. I put my head down, being closer to the captain then ever before. He was really handsome, and I closed my eyes, prepared to die. I heard Crona's battle cry, but I was surprised when I heard the clash of metal on metal.

I looked up, only to see my good-for-nothing father and my uncle Stein. My eyes widened, but I didn't speak. I watched as they fought Crona. It was a very heated battle. I watched as my dad stabbed Crona, only to have Crona say,

"My blood is black y'know." I watched as my dad pulled his sword out, and Crona's blood was black. It hardened, and he was healed. I seen Uncle Stein charge and shoot his soul wavelength through Crona. It seemed to have an effect. I looked around and noticed that all our crew members were watching, worry in their eyes. The other crew stopped too, but the girl that Soul was fighting said,

"Time to evacuate." Next thing I know, the silver haired girl rode on a giant black ball, the hairy dude just jumped overboard, the girl Soul was fighting go on a snake, and all the other crew members jumped over. I turned to look back Crona, who had grown black wings, fly away. What the hell? I looked back to my captain, who was getting colder every minute. My uncle was a doctor, so he took Soul from me and started his magic, pulling out surgery items from his pocket. I couldn't hold it in any longer. A tear escaped, followed by another one, and another. Tsubaki and everyone else came to comfort me, telling me soothing things, but all I wanted was to see Soul get better.

My dad came and said "Go back to your ship, we will bring him back, don't you worry."

"Can I stay?" I asked, surprising the crew.

"BUT MAKA MY ANGEL! YOU DON'T NEED TO! PLEASE, FOR PAPA, JUST GO BACK TO YOUR SHIP! PAPA DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT!" At some point of his blabbering, he somehow latched himself to my leg. I kicked my leg, trying to get him off, but he won't.

"MAKA-"

"PAPA LOVES YOU MAKA!"

"CHOP!" I slammed my dictionary in his head, listening with satisfaction as my father blubbered words that I couldn't understand. I looked for my crew, only to see that they were already on our ship. I jumped in the water, knowing that Soul was safe with my Uncle Stein. I dodged a few bodies that were floating, dead to the world. Thankfully, none of our crew. When I reached the ladder to our ship, I looked up, surprised, at Tsubaki who was helping me up. Liz handed me a towel, and I gladly took it. None of us said anything, as we watched as my father and Uncle Stein loaded an unconscious Soul onto and emergency boat, rowing towards us.

"He's going to be fine Maka. It takes more than that to bring Soul down." I looked to the- for once, calm and worried- BlackStar. I didn't say anything as I looked back to the sea, hoping that BlackStar's words are true.

* * *

**AN: Here is chapter 6, and it may seem short, but they are long paragraphs, so don't freak out. And can you guys also please check out my new song collection i'm doing? It is titled "SoulxMaka Songfic One-shots" and I will be extremely grateful if you leave a review! souleaterfangal123 is out!**


	7. A little bit of SoMa

**AN: Hey guys! souleaterfangal123 here! I have a new chapter for you! YAY! Now without further ado, chapter 7!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SE, and I do not own the pack of cookies in the cupboard, no matter how much I wish I did._**

**_Maka's POV_**

I was in the infirmary. Tsubaki and I weren't able to go this far into the ship because of the 'alarm'. I was looking down at my captain, who was currently unconscious. Uncle Stein said that he would be fine, but I was still worried. It was my fault, after all. He jumped in front of the blade, when it should be me on the hospital bed. It should be me in pain. Not him. Not Soul. It was my fault. I was to weak. Maybe it was a mistake joining this crew. All I am going to be is a burden. I felt the tears pricking my eyes once again. I didn't care if someone came in and seen me crying. I only care about Soul getting better. Without realizing it, the tears started spilling. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't. They kept coming and coming, and I could do nothing to stop them. _'I need to be stronger. For him, for the crew.' _ I snapped back to reality when I heard Soul screaming. Without thinking, I grabbed his hand and held it till he calmed down. I looked into his crimson eyes and asked him, "Soul. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, i'm alright. I'm cool." He replied, concerned when he seen how tear-streaked my face was.

"Really? Good. I'm so sorry Soul!" I wailed, putting my head down.

"What? For what? Stop crying Maka!" He said, attempting to sit up with little success.

"I'm sorry for you getting hurt. It's all my fault! I am not strong enough!" I said, crying again. Pathetic. I helped Soul get up, only to have him hug me. I was shocked, and his next words made my heart beat fast.

"It is not your fault Maka. You are the strongest person I know, even if I just met you. I protected you 'cause I wanted to." I nodded, not trusting my words. He hugged me a little tighter, and he let me go. He then said,

"I'm leaving you in charge. Make sure those idiots don't do anything stupid."

"Yes Soul." I answered, turning around.

"Hey, and Maka-" I faced my new captain as he looked at me with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Are you gonna take those gloves off anytime soon?" I looked at my hands. I changed out of the battle wear and instead put on a short plaid skirt, a white blouse, a sweater vest, and a long black jacket. The only thing I kept from my battle outfit was the white gloves.

"No, I like them." I replied, looking at the gloves on my hands. I did like them. They fit me well, and they complimented my outfit I was wearing nicely.

"Whatever Maka! God, your cute." He chuckled. I felt my cheeks go hot as I exited the room, heading towards the deck to meet chaos. I was going to ask my dad why he was on the sea, when he hated pirates too. Joy.

**_Soul's POV_**

_'That idiot is going to be the death of me.' _I thought, chuckling to myself at Maka's retreating back. I looked down to the scar that ran down my chest, red and ugly. But it wasn't to bad for stitches. If anything, it makes me look tough and cool. I looked to the window in the infirmary, watching the seagulls fly over the sea. I lied back down, every movement causing a new pain to course through my body. I managed though. My thoughts drifted back to the green-eyed girl who goes by the name of Maka. '_She is something else. A very interesting pirate if you ask me, but something tells me that she hasn't told us everything.'_ Those were my last thoughts as I fell asleep once again, welcoming the pitch blackness of slumber.

**AN: Well, there is chapter 7 people! Hope you enjoyed the little bit of SoMa I put in this chapter! Sorry it's so short, but I liked this chapter! And i have a quick question for my reviewers. How soon do you guys want a kiss? Just so I know when to put it in. I already know how I will do it, but I just need to figure out when. It's gonna be accidental, so don't worry about them rushing or anything! Anyway, **

**A**

**Review **

**A Day **

**Keeps**

**Dr. Stein**

**Away!**

**So **

**I Suggest **

**If **

**You **

**don't **

**want to**

**be**

**dissected,**

**a review **

**will keep**

**you**

**protected!**


	8. A Seagull, a Father, and a Lie

**AN: Hey guys! souleaterfangal123 here! Anyway, a lot of people are saying since it is going to be an 'accadental' kiss, to make it soon, so it will be in chapter 10! And also, we are performing the play on Tuesday this week! I am so nervous! And this is Guardian Angel A's question:**

**"if you had to choose between dating Stein of making out with Spirit, which would you choose**

**Well, I would date Stein, but probably dump him right after...Dude is creepy, more creepy than me, and that's saying something. But there is no way I would make out with Spirit, because 1) He is a cheating womanizer, 2) He is fricken annoying, and 3) Who knows where else his mouth has been? And yeah, that's my answer!**

**And WOW! 49 reviews, 11 favourites, 22 followers, and 1, 768 views! You guys are amazing! Anyway, Chapter 8! (SYMMETRY!)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater... I don't even own the world. Wish I did._**

**_Soul's POV_**

Damn Stein... The evil ass. Drugs me then lets Maka in. Like seriously, who does that? And now I don't even remember what I said to her. Great, just great. I just hope I didn't say anything stupid or uncool. Whatever, I will explain to her when I see her. Right now though, I am still fricken exhausted. I will just close my eyes for a bit I guess...

**_Maka's POV_**

I woke up to the sound of screaming. Who knew that they were this tiring. I stood up, changed out of my shorts and two-sizes-too-big-in-the-chest shirt, and swapped it for a purple tank top, and a pair of jean shorts. I then opened up my door and walked out to the deck, seeing what all the screaming was about.

"EWW! A SEAGULL SHIT ON MY HEAD! GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!" Liz screamed while BlackStar and Patty were laughing like maniacs on the floor.

"Liz, calm down! at least the seagull crapped on your head symmetrically! So calm the hell down! We will get it out soon!" Kid stated in a calm manner.

"Oh Liz, Why did you look up in the first place?" Tsubaki asked her while she walked to get a cloth to wipe it off.

"It wasn't my fault the jackass squawked at me..." Liz muttered to Tsubaki's retreating back.

I then walked out to the crew, and tapped Liz on the shoulder, making her jump like, 3 feet in the air. She turned around, and when she seen it was me, relief washed through her eyes.

"Maka! Don't do that! But anyway, i'm so glad that you are here! A flying turdball flew over me, then he had the nerve to shit on my head! What do I dooo!" She wailed, pointing at the pile of crap on her head for emphasis.

"I'm back!" Tsubaki said, coming back with a towel. She placed it on Liz's head and started to wipe it off. When she took it off, she threw the towel overboard. I noticed that Liz still had some of the shit in her hair.

"Liz, take a shower. It will take the rest out." I said to her.

"Yes Maka." She moped, going into her and Patty's room. When i heard the water turn on, I turned to face the crew.

...

...

...

"What do I do now?" I asked, looking at my fellow crewmates.

"Well, we have some chores to do, but I am pretty sure you have something you want to clear up with your father, am I right?" Kid said, looking at me.

"Actually, yeah. Thanks for reminding me Kid! I owe you!" I said, smiling.

"No problem. And you don't need to owe me anything, you are already perfectly symmetrical, like always." He said, smiling back at me. And with that, I walked away to see my dad.

* * *

I walked down the hallway, looking at the paintings on the walls. I knew he was behind one of these doors, Dr. Stein told me when I left the infirmary. I stopped at a door that was covered in my name, and I knew where he was. I opened the door, only to see my good for nothing father with a small doll thing that looked a lot like me. He looked over his shoulder and bounced up and ran to me faster than you can say 'Pirates all are we'. He then latched on to my leg and I had to kick him where the sun doesn't shine in order to get him off.

"Why are you here? I thought you couldn't stand pirates! You frowned upon me for wanting to be one, yet you are here, on a pirate ship, wearing pirate clothes, and yet, you are here like you are at home! Why the hell is that?" I yelled at him, making him cower in fear.

"Well, you see Maka angel, you know Papa loves you, but I never told you that... Me and Kami were both pirates, working for Lord Death as well. I am sorry Papa and Mama never told you, but we just wanted to protect you from the danger of being a pirate, but sadly, you inherited Kami's love for pirates and adventure. Papa's sorry!" He cried, throwing his self at my feet, almost like he was worshipping me.

"So...You guys lied to me my whole life...What great parents you were." I said, my bangs covering my eyes as I walked out of the room. If they lied to me my whole life, then that meant some of my life was a lie...

I walked down the hallway, silent tears escaping once again.

'_Then that leaves one question.' _I thought.

...

...

...

...

_'Who am I really?"_

**AN: And...DONE! Hope you guys liked this chapter! I would say it was more of a humor one than the normal chapters that I do...Whatever! Please review, follow, favourite, whatever! souleaterfangal123 is out!~**


	9. A Side I Never Seen Before

**AN: Hey guys, souleaterfangal123 here! I am so sorry for not updating, but a lot of things have been going on with school, friends, work, and must I say boys, but I will try to get back on track for you awesome people! And WOW WOW WOW! I have a huge amount of people who read, reviewed, liked, and is following this story and I only have 8 chapters! (9 now!) I have a total of 64 reviews, 12 favorites, 24 followers, and 2, 792 views! Thank you guys so much, and maybe I can get to 100 reviews before chapter 11! ;P But I mean it, thank you guys so much! *hugs everyone***

**Anyway, here is the chapterly-questions!**

**Kuronekohimesama asked:**

**"If you had to choose between dating black star or living with Kidd which one would you pick?"**

**Answer: I would have to go with Kidd, because my friend would kill me if I dated Black*Star, plus I think Kidd would be easier to handel as long as I stay symmetrical.**

**And...**

**acalt1311 asked:**

**"what is your favorite episode of soul eater?"**

**I would have to say my favorite episode would be the one when they all take that giant exam, I mean, don't you think it would be hilarious if you were Dr. Stein and you seen Spirit doing that under his daughter's window? I think it would.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

_**Chapter 9 - A Side I Never Seen Before**_

_**Recently on Pirates of the Sea... (Maka's POV)**_

"So...You guys lied to me my whole life...What great parents you were." I said, my bangs covering my eyes as I walked out of the room. If they lied to me my whole life, then that meant some of my life was a lie...

I walked down the hallway, silent tears escaping once again.

'_Then that leaves one question.' _I thought.

...

...

...

...

_'Who am I really?'_

I think to myself, as my slow, slumped walk started getting faster, and faster, and faster, until I was full-out running. I whizzed by Liz and Patty, who were coming out of the weapon/giraffe storage room.

"Maka?" Liz's concerned call echoed through the hall, followed by Patty's compliments about my speed, but I didn't stop. I knew Liz was worried, and I didn't care at the moment. I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't care about that either. I just wanted to go somewhere silent.

All of a sudden, my feet stopped to a screeching halt. I looked to my left, and I seen a small little door that drew my attention. It was a plain wooden door like all the others, the same color, the same design and the same door knob, but yet there wasn't a sign on the door. Still, that isn't what caught my attention. I examined the door carefully, as if it was hiding something. That's when I felt it. For some reason, being by this door made me feel calmer, almost safer if you would. I wiped my tears and straightened my clothes. I looked down the hallways, checking to see if someone was there. Coast was clear. I slowly opened the door, and when I did I was awe-struck. It may not have been anything special, but the scene it showed was extravagant. It was a clean, polished mini-balcony with a polished wooden rail. I walked up and gently placed both hands on the railing. The sight of the beautiful sun high in the sky, a few white fluffy clouds here and there and the pale baby-blue sky was enough for me to gaze up at it with my mouth agape.

"You're gonna catch flies if you keep your mouth like that."

I turned to look, only to see Soul leaning on the closed door. Guess Stein let him out of the infirmary I should have been happy, but I really didn't want to see him right now, I didn't need his attitude, and I didn't want him to see me cry, even if I like him.

* * *

_**Soul's POV**_

I smirked satisfactorily as I seen a small blush creep among her cheeks as she instantly closed her mouth.

"Bite me." She huffed, turning around as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't think you want me to do that, it might hurt." I joke, as I show a big smile to prove my point. However, she didn't even look.

"It was a figure of speech you dumb ass." She spat, clenching the railings as hard as she could.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I spoke calmly, only to hear her let out a great big huff. I walked over towards the rail to as I folded my hands over it, leaning on it by my elbows.

"What's wrong? Liz ran into my room and told me she seen you crying. Did something happen? Is that why you're being all pissy?" I asked, looking at her. She lowered her gaze to her hands as sadness crept in her eyes. I'm guessing I hit the nail on the head.

* * *

_**Maka's POV**_

_****'Should I tell him? would he think that I'm a baby? What if I get kicked off the ship?' _The what-if's continued to rage in my head. I let out a sigh and decided to tell him.

...

...

...

...

...

"I see." He said, after I finished telling him everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. Well, aside from me liking him, that is.

"Seriously? I just tell you everything that has happened to me up until now and all you can say is 'I see'? What is wrong with you!" I scream at him, only to have him shush me. I was about to tell him to not shush me but the soft look in his crimson eyes made me shut up.

"I wasn't finished, now was I? Now, Maka, you may feel like you can't trust anyone right now, especially your parents, but you aren't anyone different just because you've been lied to. You have to understand that some things happen for a reason, and that reason is why it happened. You are a strong girl Maka, and the crew and I are always there if you need someone to talk too. Understand?" I stood there in shock, just staring at him. I can not believe Soul, the captain of a strong crew and an impossibly large ship, just said that to me, Maka Albarn! And to think that he was a jackass! I never thought that he even had a caring side to him. I guess you could say it was a side I never seen before._  
_

"Thank you Soul. So much. I was acting like a baby, i'm sorry, thank you for being so nice to me." I said, looking at his crimson eyes.

"Yeah, no problem tiny-tits." He said, bringing his folded hands behind his head, as my face reddened with anger.

"Maka..."

"Eh?"

"CHOP!" I let a satisfactorily grin out as I looked at his slumped body clutched his head as his back leaned on the railing.

"Dammit woman, that really hurts!" He whined.

"Good, it was supposed too." I smirked as he sent me a glare. I gazed back at the now setting sun, as I heard a now-recovered Soul stand back up.

"The sun set is beautiful, isn't it?" He said, also gazing at the sun, but still having a hand hold his scull.

"Yeah, it sure is." I reply. I now know that even when I think it's the end of the world, I will always have someone there for me.

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked the story, and get prepared to fangirl, the next chapter is the accidental kiss! And if any of you are a beta reader, can you please PM me? I am planning a new story, and if you are interested please let me know and I will give you a paragraph explaining what the story is about, what I need you to do and yada yada blah blah, all the stuff you need to know to see if you are interested. Please review, favorite, follow, whatever! souleaterfangal123 is out!~ **


End file.
